infinitecrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rankings
Other Names: Threat Ranking Origin, Debut: Based upon various sources Rank E The lowest ranking, denoting anyone or anything weaker than a human. This ranking typically denotes very small lifeforms that lack any form of defense other than reproducing quickly in large numbers such a mice and serveral insects. It also describes fairly young creatures whom are unable to defend themselves or the extremely ill. Its numerical power levels are between 1-9 and is represented with the color Red. Rank D The ranking of D denotes average human level strength due to the majority of humans having a power level within the D Rank range. Despite this measurement, not all humans have a D Ranking nor is the D ranking exclusive to humans. Its numerical power levels are between 10-99 and is represented with the color Orange. Rank C The ranking of C denotes a power level above the average of a normal human. Human can easily reach this level of power by merely becoming profficient in combat though several lifeforms already have this power ranking naturally as their default strength. Its numerical power levels are between 100-999 and is represented with the color Yellow. Rank B The power ranking of B denotes a power that far surpasses the limits of the average human and can only be described as superhuman. It is rare to come across humans that have reached this level of strength as it requires one to either possess the "gift" or one with a burning spirit strong enough to break pass the limits of humanity. Its numerical power level values are 1,000-9,999 and it is represented with the color Green. Rank A The power ranking of A denotes a power that is to be feared and respected as the holder of such power can only be described to be living, walking weapon of mass destruction capable of causing wide spread destruction ranging from the size of an entire city to a large country easily, reducing them to mere craters. Rare is to find humans, or any lifeforms on Earth, capable of such power and even then this is merely the apex of strength without risk. Its numerical power level values are 10,000-99,999 and it is represented with the color Blue. Rank S The power ranking of S denotes the abilitiy to either cause global wide disasters and/or destroy an entire planet with ease. Few lifeforms have been able to display this level of power and even then it is either in short burst of power or it comes with great risk. Its numerical power level values are 100,000-999,999 and it is represented with the color Indigo. Rank X A power ranking that can only be described as godly. It describes those whose is able to warp time, space, and even reality itself. Only a handful of mortals have been able to even reach this threshold and even then, they must not maintain this level of power or else they may set forth the spiral nemesis or pay a great price, one bigger than they themselves can pay. One deities and "the outer ones" are capable of having such power. Its numerical power level values are 1,000,000 and above and it is represented with the color Violet.